Kuzunari Komurazaki
Kuzunari Komurazaki is a Japanese reporter and a minor antagonist in Gate. Personality Komurazaki is an unscrupulous journalist who tries his best to cast the JSDF in bad light to gain more publicity back in Japan. He is extremely self-opinionated, and acts disdainfully towards those who stand up to him or attempt to correct his faulty perceptions. He never bothers to delve deep, taking only what is the most apparent and precipitately proclaiming them as "established facts" in order to serve his own agenda. The prime example to this is that he shallowly stated that the JSDF paratroopers lying in readiness to be deployed at the Alnus JSDF Airbase, are behaving "lazily" and "irresponsibly", whilst a member of his crew mocked his ignorance about military protocol. Komurazaki also utterly lacks any discretion; in one notable example, he cockily claims that there is no neutrality in journalism and that it is up to the audience, and not him, about how they interpret the news reports as either truth or lie - hurling that proclamation right into the face of one member of his prospective audience. :Camera Man: “Komurasaki-san, this isn’t good. It’s very dangerous.” Komuzaraki: “You stupid bastard! You’ll never amount to anything because you half-ass everything!”"All-Out Attack" chapter 1 Komurazaki often tries his best to gain good footage during the every JSDF operation no matter how dangerous the situation is, thereby recklessly endangering the life of all JSDF's soldiers and his crew mates accompanying him. A prime example is when he tries his best to film the swarm of Black Dogs approaching a JSDF position, despite being warned not to come too close. He cares nothing about anyone else, including his own crew, and he does not show shock when his camera man is killed by a shapeshifter during the filming of a JSDF operation in rooting out Zorzal's guerrilla force. Therefore, his reckless and selfish attitude earns the scorn of Tomita and Kuribayashi as well as the rest of the JSDF squad, who calls him a cold-hearted weirdo and imbecile. Despite his negative attitude, he is a veteran in his field as he understand deeply how the media works and how corrupt is it, which can be seemed to contribute to his selfish behavior. He is shown to be generous enough to mentor Nanami Kuribayashi about mass media and give her the link to Noriko's website so she can broadcast the news about Special Regions. Appearance History According to Komurazaki himself, he used to be in the anti-war protest in which he got live combat experience of climbing over chain link fences and fighting with metal pipes. Plot Komurazaki was one of the Japanese journalists who were permitted to enter the Special Region to collect live footage of the other world and the JSDF's activities. Unlike most of his colleagues, however, Komurazaki quickly expressed unjustified criticism at the apparent inaction of the JSDF as the Jade Palace was attacked by Zorzal's Oprichnina, claiming that they were just lazying around, without even considering the real reasons behind it - chiefly Prime Minister Morita's lack of initiative and deciciveness to aid their Special Region allies. He also claimed that the JSDF would not grant them full access to the Special Region because they "only want the journalists to see what they would like the public to see", and ended up offending Noriko Mochizuki - as Zorzal's former prisoner - and his colleague Nanami Kuribayashi - whose sister Shino was one of the Self-Defense Force personnel on-site - by calling them biased in favor to the JSDF, whereas it was clearly him who displayed an appalling lack of professional neutrality. When the international anti-Gate coalition initiated a riot at the gate in Ginza to faciliate Leilei's kidnapping, Kumurazaki rashly labeled the fake protestors as unarmed civilians getting victimized by the JSDF. However, Nanami Kuribayashi briefly entered the Special Region through the gate and witnessed a group of those so-called "civilians" (actually Chinese commandos) open fire on the Special Region Task Force and the Alnus Living Community, catching the scene on film."The Dark Gate", chapter 9 While the outcome of this revelation is not discussed in the novels, it is likely that Kumurazaki was thoroughly discredited when Kuribayashi published this information. Abilites Melee combat: Komurazaki claims to have acquired some melee combat experience during his years as a anti-war protester. Gallery Kmo.png|Kuzunari Komurazaki and Noriko Mochizuki Komurazaki ch71 13.jpg|Komurazaki in the mangas (chapter 71) Komurazaki ch71 19.jpg|Komurazaki demonstrating his extremely biased attitudes (manga chapter 71) References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Japanese Citizens